Can You Find Love At Hogwarts?
by Silent Star1
Summary: This is a story when the sailor scouts go to Hogwarts! Yes, I know it's been used before, but this is a story about the characters having romances. So please R/R!
1. The Letter

A.N. Hey Everybody! This is a HP/SM crossover. I really think there should be more of these, but that's just my opinion. I hope that you will all review my story, because unfortunately I'm not getting many reviews on my other stories. Well, normal disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, and I'm sure that all of you know that. So please enjoy the story and REVIEW!!!!  
  
The Letter  
  
Usagi sat her room looking out her window. She watched anxiously as she soon hoped for a letter to come. Suddenly a white owl flew into her window. There was a letter attached to it and Serena quickly took it off the owl's leg.  
  
Dear Ms. Tskuino, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We hope that you will accept. If you do decide to come and join us at our school, we shall need a letter of acceptance as soon as possible. Attached is a list of your school supplies you will need throughout the year. We have also been informed that you have used magic previously, so you shall be in your fifth year at Hogwarts. The train leaves from platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. I hope to see you there.  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Usagi smiled and looked at the letter. She had been waiting for this letter ever since she had begun using magic five years ago. The only thing she was worried about was telling all of her friends that she was leaving. She also didn't have any friends at Hogwarts. Although she desperately wanted to study magic, she didn't want to leave her friends. The rest of the night she stayed awake and thought about it. By the next morning she decided she was going to go. She called up all of her friends and set up a meeting.  
  
All of the scouts were at the arcade. "Okay, I've called all of you here for a reason," Usagi said slowly. "What is it, Serena?" Mina asked. "I've decided to transfer schools," she said. "What? Why? Aren't you happy at our school?" Amy asked impatiently. "No, it's not that. It's that I've been accepted to a school called Hogwarts. It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry." They all looked at Usagi if she was crazy. "Usagi, that's insane. There's no such place!" Lita said definitely. Usagi took a wand out of her jacket pocket and gave it a wave. A letter appeared out of thin air. Everyone looked at it with amazement. It was Usagi's letter from Dumbledore. Amy took it and red it carefully. So did the other scouts. "Usagi, I think this is a great opportunity. I mean, how many people get to study magic?" Raye asked excitedly. "Yeah, I think it's a great idea," Mina agreed. So did the rest of the scouts. "Thanks for your support, guys. This really means a lot to me," she replied. "We'll see you off," Raye said. "Maybe it'll make you less nervous."  
  
The days flew buy as Usagi waited for September 1st approached. When the day came Usagi dragged her trunk down the stairs. She kissed her family goodbye and they gave her some wizarding money. "Good luck, sweetie," her mother said as she kissed her. Her brother helped her drag her trunk into Mina's car. He said goodbye and the car drove off to train station. At the train station it must have looked very odd. Mina and Lita were carrying her very large trunk. Usagi was carrying her owl in a cage. She had gotten it as a going away present from her family. She had decided to name it Rosa. They decided to go and ask an obviously wizarding person about the platform. They saw a boy about their age with black hair and a large trunk. They went up to him. "Hello. Do you know how to get onto platform 9 ¾?" Usagi asked. The boy turned around and looked at Usagi. "Yeah, you just walk straight through that wall right there." Usagi gave him the weirdest look. He was expecting this look. "It's okay. I'll walk with you. Trust me." Usagi looked at her friends and they smiled. "It's okay Usagi. We'll walk with you. Then you won't have to carry so much. Mina was checking out the guy next to them. She leaned over to Usagi and whispered, "Damn, he's hot!" Usagi ignored her and started to walk towards the wall with the boy. She closed her eyes and walked straight into the wall. To her surprise and everyone else's they didn't hit the wall. When she opened her eyes she was staring at a red steam engine. She smiled at the boy. "Hi, my name's Usagi Tskuino," she said. "You must be the Japanese transfer student everyone was talking about. My name's Harry Potter," he said. "It's great to meet you Harry. These are my friends Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina." Mina gave him a flirty looking smile and he smiled back. "It's good to meet all of you," he replied. "Hey, you want to sit with me and my friends on the train?" he asked. "Sure! That'd be great! I really don't have any friends at Hogwarts yet." "Come on, you can put your trunk in here," he said as he showed her the storage area. Mina and Lita went and stuck her trunk in the area. She said goodbye to everyone and told them to write her back when she sent Rosa to them. They all hugged her goodbye one last time and she went onto the train with Harry.  
  
A.N. So, what did y'all think? Good? Bad? Or somewhere in between? Please review! I really would like to know what you think. Thanks everyone!! 


	2. The Train Ride

A.N. Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who even decided to read my second chapter! I didn't really get a lot of reviews on my other stories, so I hope that some of you will find it in your hearts to review this. So please, I really would like feedback to my story. I want to know if it's good or not! So I'm not going to hold the story ransom, but I would still like reviews. Thanks everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon for that matter, so I beg you not to sew. This is the only way that I can get my creativeness out without being mocked by everyone I know. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Train Ride  
  
  
  
Harry and Usagi went to go find a car. They found one in one of the back of the train.  
  
"So Usagi, when did you start using magic?" Harry asked. "About five years ago. I just started to do things that I couldn't explain. Finally my parents realized what I was doing and went to Diagon Alley to buy me a wand and things," Serena answered. "So why weren't your parents there?" Harry asked. "Oh, they're still at home," Serena said. "What about yours?" Harry frowned. "My parents died when I was a year old." "Oh, I'm sorry," Usagi said apologetically. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're not gawking at my forehead. Most people can't even look at me without thinking I'm some kind of a hero." "Why would people think you're a hero, Harry?" Usagi asked. Before he could answer two other people about their age walked into the car. One of them had bright red hair and freckles. The other one had big bushy brown hair. They saw Harry and they greeted him happily. "Harry, who's this?" the red-haired one asked. "Oh, this is Usagi. She's the Japanese transfer student. Oh, Usagi, this is Ron and Hermione." "Good to meet you," Hermione said. "I've always wanted to learn Japanese. Do you think you could teach me?" "If I have enough spare time this year, I'd be glad to." Usagi said. The four of them talked for awhile about Japan and where Usagi came from. Then suddenly a door opened and a boy with slicked back blonde hair looked into the car. "Oh, it's just you, Potter," the boy said nastily. He looked around and then suddenly saw Usagi. His expression dropped and he stared at her. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy," the boy said smiling. "My name's Usagi Tskuino," she said. Ron, Harry, Hermione looked shocked. They were amazed to see Malfoy actually smile. "I'll have to warn you, you probably shouldn't hang out with trash like this," he whispered into her ear. "I can give you anything you want." Usagi giggled and Ron and Harry glared at Draco. "Well, I'll see you later," he said. "I hope you'll make it into Slytherin he said. Perhaps you won't be stuck in Gryffindor with these losers." "What do you mean Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Usagi asked. "Oh, you don't know about the houses? Oh, are you the new transfer student from Japan?" Malfoy asked. "Yes. It's my first year at Hogwarts, but I've been using magic for five years." "Well let me explain the houses to you," Draco said calmly. "There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. These were the names of the creators of the school. They all made houses for which they valued their students. So when you get to Hogwarts they'll put a talking hat on your head and it'll say which house you should be in." "Well thank you, you've been a great help. Hopefully I'll see you at school." With this he took Usagi's hand and kissed it. He then walked away. "Well he seemed charming," Usagi said. Ron, Harry, and Hermione's mouth dropped. "Usagi, you've just met the biggest bastard in the school!" Ron shouted. "You've got to be kidding me! He was a complete gentlemen!" Usagi retorted. All of them started laughing except for Usagi. "So what house are all of you in?" Usagi asked trying to change the subject. "Oh, we're in Gryffindor," Harry said. "Usagi, I don't take it you've ever heard of quidditch, have you?" "What's quidditch?" Usagi asked. Harry then explained what quidditch was for about half an hour. "Wow, that sounds like such an exhilarating sport!" Usagi exclaimed. "Just wait until you see it," Ron said. "It's amazing." "Oh my god, we're almost there. We should go and change into our robes. Usagi, I'll show you where the changing room is," Hermione said. When they got there, they both got changed. On the way back, Hermione and Usagi started talking. "So, Hermione, is there anything between you and Harry?" Usagi asked. "No! We're just friends. It's nothing more than that." "Okay, I was just asking. Don't be offended," Usagi said. They went back and met up with Harry and Ron. They then went and got into a carriage. It took them to the castle. They then got to the double oak doors and walked in. They walked into the great hall. The ceiling that looked just like the night sky amazed Usagi. Hermione whispered to you, "The ceiling is bewitched to look at the night sky." A firm hand stopped Usagi. She was looking at a woman with glasses and a pointed nose. "Ms. Tskuino, you'll have to come this way for the sorting." "Hello Professor McGonnagal," Hermione said. "Hello Ms. Granger," Professor McGonnagal said. Hermione gave Usagi a reassuring smile as Professor McGonnagal took her off into a long hallway. 


	3. The Surprise

The Surprise  
  
"So Professor McGonnagal, what subject do you teach?" Usagi asked trying to make conversation. "I teach transfiguration. Do you know how to do much transfiguration, Usagi?" Professor McGonnagal asked. "Well, I started off with turning a hedgehog into a pin cushion, but now I know how to do things such as turning a turtle into a teapot." Usagi said nervously. Professor McGonnagal stopped. "You already know how to do that?" she asked. "Why yes ma'am, I do." "Who taught you?" she asked. "Well, I taught myself." "I have never heard anyone who ever got as advanced as you are while teaching themselves," Professor McGonnagal admitted. "I think you'll do very well here, Usagi." Usagi smiled feeling slightly better. When they got to the hall Usagi gasped. All of her friends were standing there smiling at her. "Guys, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked. "They invited us to come to the school to learn magic too," Raye said. "Yeah, they thought it would make you feel more at home," Minako said happily. With that Professor McGonnagal lead the five girls into the Great Hall. Everyone stopped talking as they entered the room. Minako seemed happy at all the attention she was getting. Raye was called to the old hat first. "Hino, Raye," Professor McGonnagal called. Raye walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. After a couple of moments, the hat called out "Slytherin!" Raye then smiled back at the others and went to take her seat at the Slytherin table. Her new housemates cheered and welcomed her with lots of applause. Next Ami was called to the stool. "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. Next was Makoto. She went and sat down on the stool. "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. Minako's name was then called. She gracefully walked up to the stool. She flicked her hair and then the hat was put on her head. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Minako happily walked over to the table to greet the many cheering students. Usagi was last. She nervously went up to the stool and sat down. After many intense moments of silence the hat finally called out, "Gryffindor!" Usagi happily went over and took a seat beside Mina who was sitting next to Harry. When she got there she waved at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore then stood up and started to speak. "I am very pleased that we have five new foreign students with us this year. I hope that you will make them feel welcome. They are all going to be in their 5th. Maybe they may even teach you a thing or two about Japan. Now, let the feast begin!" The plates in the middle of the tables all became magically filled with food. Usagi was amazed. She then went and decided to eat. After the feast a boy who looked about seventeen led all of the Gryffindors up many stairwells. Finally they came to a large painting of a fat woman in a pink dress. "Password," she said. "Fairy lights," said the boy. The portrait swung open to reveal a tunnel leading into a large room. The room had a fire and many chairs to sit in. "This is the common room," the boy explained. "This is where you may study, socialize, and just hang out. The spiral staircase to your left is the boy's dormitory, and the one to the right is the girl's dormitory. You will see that all of your belongings have been brought up to your rooms already. Now everyone get to bed, you have classes in the morning." With that the boy left to the upstairs dormitory. "Oh my god, isn't this amazing, Usagi?" Minako said in Japanese. "Yeah, it is. I can't believe you guys are actually here," Usagi replied in Japanese. "What are you guys saying?" Harry asked them. "We were just saying how wonderful it is here," Mina said. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. I'll help you guys around. I've been here for five years and I still find things that I didn't know about," Harry said laughing. "Well, it's always good to have a guide," Usagi replied. "See you at breakfast Harry. He smiled and started up the spiral staircase to his dormitory. Minako then started speaking to Usagi in Japanese again. "Oh my god, Usagi, he was so hitting on you!" Minako said excitedly. "No he wasn't, he was just being nice," Usagi answered. "Whatever," Minako said smiling. She winked at Usagi. "Hey guys, we should be going to sleep. We have classes tomorrow." It was Hermione. "Oh, Minako, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Minako Aino." "Nice to meet you," Minako said in Japanese. "What?" Hermione asked confused. "Oh, sorry," Minako apologized. "It's good to meet you." This time she said it in English. "Oh, it's good to meet you too." With that the girls walked up the to their spiral staircase. There were five girls staying in the 5th year dormitory. There was Usagi, Minako, Hermione, and two girls named Lavender and Parvati. Usagi then went to sleep feeling very excited about the next day. 


	4. New Classes

New Classes  
  
The next morning Usagi woke up feeling rested. She got up and put on her black robe. She then went down the stairs and ran into Harry and Ron.  
  
"Konichiwa," Usagi said to them. "What?" they asked. "That means good day in Japanese," she told them lazily. "Oh, well Konichiwa," Harry said in reply. Minako then walked down the stairs in her black robe. Her hair was down as usual and in its regular bow. "Konichiwa Usagi," Minako said. "Konichiwa Minako," she said in reply. "Oh Minako, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." "It's good to meet you," Harry said. Minako smiled and looked at both of them and said "Nice to meet you." "Minako, we better go get some breakfast before class," Usagi suggested. With that the four of them went down the stairs into the Great Hall. After about five minutes of eating, thousands of owls came sweeping down into the hall. Usagi almost screamed. "Chill Usagi, the owls deliver the mail. Trust me, after awhile you'll get used to it," Harry said. "Hey, why don't you guys see what classes you have." "Okay, I've got Transfiguration first," Usagi said. Minako then said, "So do I." "We all have the basic classes like Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts class," Harry said. "The Gryffindor split up at the optional classes." "Okay, so we all have those three first, then I have Divination, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies," Usagi said. "I have the same thing," Harry said. "So do I," Minako chimed in happily. "Okay, we'd better get to Transfiguration before McGonnagal turns us all into cows," Harry said sarcastically. Minako and Usagi laughed. Then Ron and Hermione joined them and they all walked to Transfiguration. In Transfiguration they were turning a turtle into a teapot. It was an easy class. Usagi already knew how to do it, so with a flick of her wand the turtle became a bright blue teapot. Hermione got it almost as quickly as Usagi did. Minako didn't have as much success as they did. The first time she tried the teapot still had legs. By the end of the class, though, Minako finally got it. Next was Potions. Usagi was a bit concerned about this class because she had never worked with potions and mixing things before. They walked into the class and Usagi saw a medium sized man with a hooked nose and greasy hair. She then went and took her seat next to Minako. "Hello class. For those of you, who don't know me my name is Professor Snape," he said looking at Usagi, Minako, and Raye. Professor Snape explained their assignment and they got to work. They had Potions with Slytherin. Draco and another larger guy were sitting at the desk across from her. Draco gave her a reassuring smile. The class was much easier than Usagi had expected. They were doing a reversal potion which made the drinker go back in age momentarily. Usagi actually got hers to work. When she gave it to the test frog on the table it slowly started to become smaller. After a couple of moments the frog turned into a tadpole. Usagi smiled happily. Snape came over to inspect the tadpole. "Very good Ms. Tskuino. Everyone come here. This is what is supposed to happen to the frog when you give it the potion. Perhaps you will finally bring some pride to Gryffindor in my class. It seems that none of the others in your house are as deft as you are at potions," Professor Snape said coolly. Harry and Ron looked angry but Draco just smiled smugly. "Thank you Professor," she said graciously. "Alright, the rest of you get back to work," he said. "For the rest of the class Usagi went around the room and helped other people with their potions. The rest of the day was fairly easy. Usagi seemed to do very well in all of them. Minako did all right in most of them, but she did extraordinarily well in Divination. The teacher named Professor Trelawney seemed ecstatic at how well Minako was doing. The end of the day came and Minako and Usagi headed up the stairs. "That was really fun," Usagi said. "Yeah, I hope all of the classes are that level." Minako said. The next day they were walking down to the great hall with Harry and Hermione when Draco and Raye came up to them. "Usagi-chan! How was your day yesterday? Mine was amazing. Draco's been showing me everything around the school." "Yeah, Harry's been doing the same for me," Usagi replied. "It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" "It's much more lovely with all of you in the room," he said and smiled. They all started giggling. Harry and Hermione looked disgusted. "Come on guys, let's go," Harry said quickly and took Minako's arm and pulled her along. She looked happy. "Bye Draco. Nice to see you," Usagi said. He and Raye then walked back to the Slytherin table. "Harry, what the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily. "Look Usagi, you don't need to be mixing in with people like Draco. He's no good." "Harry, you have no right to tell me who I can see and who I can't!" "Usagi, I'm just trying to warn you. He's terrible. And so is the rest of his godforsaken family! Why are you even talking to him?!" "Because, I have seen no proof that he is anything but a nice guy. Now he may not be nice to you and your friends, but how do I know that you didn't do something to deserve his disrespect?" "I'm sorry Usagi." Harry said apologetically. "I can't make decisions for you. But I do hope that you will see him for what he really is." With this they dropped the discussion and went to their first class. After classes, Usagi and Minako went up to their dormitory. No one else was in there. "Usagi, I think you were too hard on Harry," Minako said. "Minako, I know you're in love with him and all, but he can't tell us who to hang out with! It's not his decision to make, it's ours," Usagi said defiantly. "Usagi, he was just trying to help!" she shouted. "He was just trying to protect you!" Usagi stopped. She saw the look on Minako's face. It was of sorrow. "Minako, what's wrong?" she asked concerned for her friend. "Nothing! Why would you think anything was wrong?" she asked. "Minako, I know you. You're my best friend. There's something wrong." "Usagi, it's nothing!" she tried to tell her. But Usagi was persistent. "Minako, its Harry, isn't it. Are you jealous because he's so protective of me?" she asked. "No! It's nothing like that! I know he was just being nice." but her voice trailed off. She tried turn around, but Usagi saw the tears in her eyes. "Minako, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to hurt you. And neither did Harry." "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. I overreacted." "It's okay Minako. I know that he's more important to you than just some silly high school crush. You should tell him how you feel. Get it off your chest." "Are you crazy? I can't do that? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I don't think I could ever get over that!" "Minako, it's okay. If it doesn't work out, I will always be here for you." "Thank you Usagi-chan. I guess you're right. I will always wonder if I don't. I'll tell him tomorrow. I'll ask him to walk with me after classes." "I'll be there with you. Don't worry about a thing." With that they went to bed and Usagi knew that Mina would not get any sleep tonight. 


End file.
